The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunbelflam’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly spreading Calibrachoas with large and attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2001, of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa cornuta identified as code number 9P6, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa cornuta identified as code number 9L2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.